Excalibur (weapon)
The Excalibur (エクスカリバー, Ekusukaribā) is a weapon that appears in various games in the series. It is usually one of the most powerful swords, and is usually associated with the Holy element. There is also a cheap imitation called the Excalipur, which Gilgamesh often uses. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The '''Excalibur' is the Knight's ultimate weapon. It is acquired by getting the Adamantite from the Floating Castle, then giving it to the Dwarven Smith. The Excalibur does increased damage to everything. In the ''Dawn of Souls'' release, it is no longer the ultimate Knightsword. ''Final Fantasy II ''.]] The '''Excalibur' is a sword passed down by the Dragoons. Before the party enters Pandemonium, they can obtain it by talking to Ricard's friend in Castle Deist, when the player asks her about Dragoons, before she, along with her son, leaves the Castle. It is the second most powerful sword in the entire game, the first being the Masamune. ''Final Fantasy III The '''Excalibur' is found in the forbidden city of Eureka, guarded by the General boss. It is not as good as it is in other games, but it does give a bonus of +5 to every stat. ''Final Fantasy IV The '''Excalibur' is one of Cecil's ultimate weapons, obtained by trading a Rat Tail, found in the Feymarch for some Adamantite in the Adamant Isle Grotto. Give the Adamantite and the Mythgraven Blade to Kokkol at his forge in the Underworld, and he'll finish making the Excalibur once the player has been on the Red Moon using the Lunar Whale. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years ''.]] Cecil receives the '''Excalibur' after he beats the Dark Knight at the True Moon's Subterrane. It is a high ranked Knight Sword, and is of course Holy elemental. .]] Final Fantasy V The '''Excalibur' is one of the legendary Sealed Weapons that is acquired in the Sealed Castle. It is the sealed Greatsword, and has the element of Holy. ''Final Fantasy VI The '''Excalibur' is one of the ultimate great swords. Dropped by the Goddess, it is Holy-elemental, and can be used by Celes' Runic. In Final Fantasy VI Advance, Gilgamesh appears as an Esper, and can attack with the Excalibur when summoned. ''Final Fantasy VII The '''Excalibur' is the weapon used by Arthur or the final knight of Knights of the Round summon. ''Final Fantasy VIII The '''Excalibur' is one of the weapons Gilgamesh uses when he appears in battle. ''Final Fantasy IX ''.]] The '''Excalibur' is one of Steiner's ultimate weapons. It is Holy-elemental and teaches him Climhazzard. To obtain it, buy the following four Key Items from the Treno Auction: * Doga's Artifact * Une's Mirror * Griffin's Heart * Rat Tail After that sell them to the following people of Treno: * Doga's Artifact to the Scholar in the Synthesis shop * Une's Mirror to the Nobleman outside the Cafe Carta * Griffin's Heart to the Adventurer outside the Cafe Carta * Rat Tail to the Adventurer outside the Cafe Carta Afterwards, the Magical Fingertip will appear in the Treno Auction, but only during disc 4. Buy the Magical Fingertip and then give it to the Old Man outside of the inn in Daguerreo and he will give you the Excalibur in exchange. However, provided the player can get to the final area in Memoria in under 12 hours, they will be rewarded with the Excalibur II. Tetra Master *Card 071 *Location: Treno ''Final Fantasy X The '''Excalibur' is one of Tidus' weapons. It is obtained by customizing Break Damage Limit onto a sword. It resembles the Brotherhood Sword. ''Final Fantasy X-2 '''Excalibur' is a Swordplay ability in Final Fantasy X-2 that attacks with the Holy element infused in the sword. This ability is only usable when a character is under the Warrior Dressphere or with the "Pride of the Sword" Garment Grid. Yuna can also use the ability while wearing the Mascot Dressphere if she has learned it as a Warrior. All three girls can use it in any other job while Equipped with the Sword Lore Accessory, if they have learned it as a Warrior. ''Final Fantasy XI The '''Excalibur' is the Relic Sword of Final Fantasy XI, available only to Level 75 Red Mages and Paladins after having completed an immensely lengthy and expensive quest (often taking months of time, hundreds of millions of Gil, and the full assistance of an entire Linkshell community to obtain difficult Dynamis drop items). Though the Excalibur has the highest base Damage rating of any Sword in the game, it benefits the Red Mage class very little. Its true prowess comes in the hand of a Paladin, and is showcased in its extremely unique Additional Effect, which takes 25% of the wielder's current HP and converts it into Slashing-type damage. This effect triggers frequently, and can make up for the absence of an entire melee front-line fighter during battle with a Hyper Notorious Monster if the user remains engaged throughout the entire fight. Though its unique Weaponskill Knights of Round sic is relatively weak, the tremendous damage incurred over time on tougher enemies give Paladins with enough money the incentive to pursue Excalibur. However, due to the profound excellence of the Aegis Relic Shield and other damage mitigating weapons such as the Hauteclaire or Burtgang Swords, Excalibur often ends up being second or third on a Paladin's list of expensive priorities, and therefore not nearly as many opt to make them before creating these. ''Final Fantasy XII The '''Excalibur' is one of the ultimate Greatswords. It can be found in the Great Crystal rather easily. It is of the Holy element, but can only be equipped by characters that have learned the Excalibur license on the License Board. ''Final Fantasy XII International Zodiac Job System The '''Excalibur' is now found inside Great Crystal - Crystal Peak, the area where you fight Ultima, it is possible to acquire the Excalibur while still fighting Ultima. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The '''Excalibur' is Basch's strongest weapon. ''Final Fantasy Tactics The '''Excalibur' is Orlandeau's initial weapon. It's a Knight Sword that is Holy-elemental and has Auto-Haste. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The '''Excalibur' is a knight sword infused with the Holy element. It teaches the Paladin job class the Holy Blade ability. It can also be stolen from Llednar Twem in the player's final battle with him before he is gone for good. The upgraded form of the sword, Excalibur II, can be obtained also. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles right|40px The '''Excalibur' is a weapon that a Clavat can wield. It can be forged with the Legendary Weapon Scroll along with the materials Alloy, Orichalcum, and Ancient Potion. It uses a focus attack called "Soulshot". ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Final Fantasy Mystic Quest The '''Excalibur' is Benjamin's strongest weapon. It is found in Pazuzu's Tower and has a Battle power of 127. It also increases Speed by 5. ''Final Fantasy Adventure The '''Excalibur' is the hero's strongest weapon. It has an Attack Bonus of +85 and cannot be sold. It is automatically obtained close to the end of the Final Dungeon, making that location the only place it can be used. Equipping it is optional, but it should be known that the Excalibur is the only weapon in the game that can harm the Final Boss. ''Final Fantasy Legend III '''Excalibur' is a sword pulled out of the stone that can be equipped to the Hero. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy The '''Excalibur' is a level 99 sword and one of the three strongest swords in this game. It increases Attack by 67 and increases base Bravery by 50% at the start of a battle. It is also one of Gilgamesh's summon effects, which if used, triples the user's Bravery in an instant. The Excalibur II also appears as a Level 99 sword and grants double EXP as well as +67 Attack. Etymology The Excalibur is King Arthur's sword, the one he obtained from the Lady in the Lake, after the one he pulled from the stone broke. Excalibur itself is thought to be derived from Caladbolg.